Journal of a Watcher
by Cotto
Summary: Something of a little story about Kennedy's life with her parents and her little sister. Attributed to her father/watcher's perspective, it's something of a literary experiment. Traits: no sex or particular violence. Thanks for the permission to use your RPG characters, Ashley!


**Journal of a Watcher**

**By Brian Mario Prescott-O'Hara**

_**Buffy fanfic by James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:** The entire Buffy series is the property of Joss Whedon, not myself. I will not accept any monetary compensation for this piece until Mr. Whedon gives me written permission to do so, personally!- then and only then, with giving him appropriate royalties due to his copyright!

**Author's Notes:** Nina Jane Prescott-O'Hara and Abigail Marie Prescott-O'Hara are the characters made up by a certain Ashley, whom I have been playing a role-playing game with online, and who gave me permission to include them in a fanfic recently. Thanks, Ashley! I hope you enjoy this piece! This is designed to be a family fiction piece. Also, I would like to thank my Dad for his input on the attitudes of a father in this piece, as well as a Vietnam Era Veteran's perspectives, as those are some of the roles of Mr. Prescott-O'Hara, as well as a Catholic HomeSchooler's POV., Thanks Dad! This is sort-of a self-insertion, by the way.

Brian is Kennedy's adopted father and first Watcher, Nina is 2 years younger than Kennedy and her sister, Abigail is the gals' Mom by blood… this is sort-of an attempt to understand some of the problems Brian would have, and some of his delights in raising Kennedy as his child… Joseph Bishop was the girls' biological father and Brian's best friend in the War, the two made a pact to make sure that Mr. Bishop's family was taken care of in the event of his death- and Brian fell in love with Mr. Bishop's widow, eventually marrying her; thereby becoming the girls' dad by adoption and marriage.

**Characters:** Kennedy Prescott-O'Hara, OC, OC, OC, et cetera.

**Pairing:** Only true pairing is Brian/Abigail, but due to Kennedy's problematic orientation (clearly a cross), she tends to date girls (a misbehavior)- her orientation compass is backwards: most likely a result of original sin in her case, and a cross for her family, so her girlfriend of the time will show up once or twice.

**Tags:** sisters catfight, misbehavior, parental correction, counseling of a sort, sibling love and loyalty.

**Warnings:** pretty much aside from fighting, both against monsters to protect Nina by Kennedy, pretty much none, but there will be at least one fight between Kennedy and Nina- as sometimes happens between siblings- shouldn't ever- but does sometimes.

**Chapter #1.): My elder daughter's Cruciamentium.**

**Date of entry: October 2****nd**** 2001.**

Today is a day of celebration and delight for my entire nuclear family, for my: older foster daughter, student, slayer (or 'monster fighter' as it were), charge, and prospective warrior-woman (something she takes great delight in considering herself since I told her about it.), and, despite her sexual orientation- which is her cross; someone I consider a masterpiece of training,… had a 'little surprise' today: her cruciamentium. A cruciamentium is a sort-of 'coming of age ritual' for girls like her, and she passed this field test with flying colors!

When we had paid for our tickets, I and Abigail informed our daughters that we'd meet in the food court of the faire, and they could enjoy themselves for a while, but to be there by 12:00 noon for lunch. Abigail went off to look around, and possibly shop. I know you'd find it odd that I am so relaxed about my wife's whereabouts, but the truth is that I trust her implicitly. I, meanwhile went off to meet with somebody and set in motion the test for my elder daughter- Kennedy.

I must admit a certain apprehension to loosing a vampire in a faire like this, but I have absolute trust in the skills I imbued Kennedy with as her Watcher since she was about 4! Likewise I knew she wouldn't let any bystanders come to harm, especially Nina!

When the monster was released, Kennedy was demonstrating her marksmanship with the crossbow, in bulls-eye after bulls-eye, and loving it! Soon as she saw the vampire, she put a bolt through it's heart with a single shot! Of course, she had to hand in the weapon ASAP, literally as soon as the shot went off! My child was a little upset to have that happen, she seemed to feel as if she was being punished. Her words were: "But Dad, What about the monster?"… I guarantee, those were her exact words!

Now, there was some trouble, but the hazard of the monster stopped her from any real consequences; as a lot of people were saying "what was that?" and "what happened to his face?", and "he looked like some kind of inhuman monster!", and well, all those witnesses made it impossible for them to discipline her for aiming her crossbow where she had! She really had quite a crowd watching her shoot, it was incredible!

Well after some time at the faire (which we'd be coming back to, with all the pressure from the girls, who simply love the middle ages period), I took the entire little family to Wendy's for an early supper. By the way, on the trip over, I suspect something was harassing Kennedy, she was quietly dancing to her music; it seemed to be Billy Joel's Stormfront album, and well… she suddenly blurted out the word "Yuck",. I'll need to talk to her about that when we get home from this trip.

We had driven from our home in the Hamptons, after Mass, and Kennedy stopped to talk to the Priest about his sermon on Saint Joan of Arc, somebody she always admired, for personal reasons, to the ferry between Long Island to Connecticut, driven our van up through New Haven, past the Knights of Columbus Museum, to the Connecticut Renaissance Faire.

Anyways, at Wendy's, Kennedy and I sat across from one another and Nina and Abigail sat at another table… the place was short on four-person-tables.

Kennedy was absolutely bonkers with delight! Throughout the entire dinner, she just couldn't stop talking about her stopping that monster from hurting her neighbors- especially Nina! I'll remember till my dying day her happy face as she stirred her fruit and yogurt parfait, and had her chicken salad.

"That monster never had a chance!" she was saying "It was just 'Hiya!' Fwoosh! Boom! Poof!" Kennedy said laughing. She could have gotten herself in tremendous trouble with the workers there, but the fact that a monster was on the loose really saved her from trouble in the faire with the staff workers.

We kept on going back several days in a row.

What a total difference and complete improvement has taken place over the previous two years!, I am very happy to say.

**Two years ago, or thereabouts:**

Abigail and I had left on a date, and last we had seen, our girls, our beautiful girls were playing a Star Trek video-game on the family PS2, happily moving around the screen with their joysticks., well, when we got home, it looked as if a demon had entered the room and made itself at home: our daughters were in a tremendous fight! As I opened inserted the key into the lock and turned first the key, then the lock, I heard Nina yelling "Get OFF!" and Kennedy then, more calmly, responded "Nina, you had your chance, you know the price for calling me that name, you still did so, this is the result, so take it!" Then Nina screamed "You're hurting me, Kenn, let me GO! OW! I'm telling!" at that moment, the door opened, and I and Abigail burst into the room, saw what our children were doing to one another, and our moods immediately shifted from happy to berserk!- Kennedy was sitting on Nina and both girls were struggling against each other, with Kennedy holding Nina by the wrists, and seated on her little sis's lap, she was also facing away from her, with her back facing her sister- clearly fighting!

Abigail was **usually** in complete control of her mouth, but she just barely stopped herself from uttering an expletive that would have frozen **anybody's** blood! "What the?! What in the world is happening here?! Get off her, Kennedy, NOW! Get off your sister and go immediately to your room!" I didn't wait at all! I promptly grabbed Kennedy by her right arm, hauled her off Nina's lap, and practically dragged her to her room, saying to my wife "You deal with Nina, I'll deal with Kennedy!". Nina had tried to hit Kennedy when she was hauled off of her, and it looked as if the girls would start fighting again! But Kennedy dodged the strike, and before she could hit back, I hauled her off to her room. My elder daughter was in her pajamas, her 'sleep-shorts' as she liked to call them, in fact, both girls were in their pajamas. When we got to her room, I practically threw her into her room, and onto her bed, then I started to interrogate her. "Kennedy, what was that about?" I demanded. I could hear my spouse trying to calm Nina down, she was crying and Abigail was talking to her. "Talk to Nina… she's the one who did it!" "Oh, we'll get to the bottom of this- of that I can assure you!" I was nodding in anger, but agreement about that "Now's your chance to tell your story, so., talk to me." I responded, then I saw that she really didn't understand, and she, being a tomboy, loved military history (especially the feudal periods of it)… as did Nina love the Middle Ages, in fact. "Kennedy, this is essentially a form of a 'court marital' about your fight with your little sister, so- What happened?"

It turned out that the girls had been playing a videogame peaceably for about 1and 3/4 hours, then Kennedy had received a phone call from her girlfriend, a certain Amber Macintyre. I didn't believe it would be sensible to prevent my child from dealing with her temptations; she would have to face them in the real world sooner or later, so- she might as well be completely prepared in advance., and as her Dad, it's my responsibility to oversee her preparations ASAP. I absolutely don't approve of her dating girls, but this is her cross, her temptation, her evil desire; and one she'll have to deal with! The phone call had gone on fine, she performed herself admirably, but, according to Kennedy, Nina had then lost it, and had called her sister a 'dyke', hence the fight. The reason soon became clear: Nina didn't want Kennedy to go down that road- and it seemed to her that Kennedy had completely taken the wrong route about it, and in response to it! She had also been sitting on her sister for about 40 min.

"Nina shouldn't have called me that." Kennedy was saying, bitterly. "Kennedy, Nina took the wrong approach to the situation by calling you a name, but she has a point- dating is _inter-_gender, not _intra_-gender." "Dad, I **love** Amber, similar to the way you love Mom. And anyways, isn't love the basis of our religious beliefs?" Kennedy asked, clearly confused. I gestured to a spot on the bed "mind if I sit down?" I asked. She made it clear she didn't have any objections. "You know what I think?" I asked her "I think you are mixing up love with lust." now Kennedy was starting to get upset "Hold on a bit…" I explained to my 16 year old elder child, my 'quincenera' as they say in Hispanic countries. "Love is camaraderie, it's the desire, more than anything, to defend someone from evils, it's _**not**_ the desire to commit the 'marital act' with somebody! In your mystery novels" I continued, drawing on her tastes in literature that are modest "The thing I would approve of them is the dealings are usually modest." "You and Mom make out." she stated, disappointed. _'Now we get to the root of the problem, she feels left out of love.'_ I thought "Marital love is specific, I love you, your sister, and your Mom,… hey, Joseph Bishop, your biological Dad and I were best buddies, and we had that kind of love for each other- but we'd **absolutely **_**never**_ lay together! That, my child, is why I agreed to look after his family should something happen to him; because I care about his family!" Kennedy had never been comfortable with my situation as her 'adopted dad', no matter what happened, what I did or tried to do, she could never bring herself to trust me- quite., it seemed to me as if she always felt like I was an adulterer by taking her mom, even though her mom was a widow… almost like I engineered her dad's death- blatantly false, but it just couldn't be escaped.

"Kenn, the way you love Nina is proper, the way you love Amber must mirror the way you love Nina to be proper, otherwise: The First Evil will find it's way into your life." "I have heard you speak of it before, who or what is it?" She asked. "I believe it's the same psychopathic spirit who corrupted Adam and Eve, all those, I am going with millions of years ago- and thereby messed up humanity so badly!" Kennedy gasped in horror "the Devil." she said. _'I'll have to train her more intensely to deal with it's tactics, or all her physical training will be for naught!'_ I thought.

The next field I introduced to her was in regards to the book of Tobit in the Old Testament, and how the Prince of Darkness has quite a bit of power over those who base their relationships on lust; but it is the kind of lust that disrespects the other person's better good.

"Love is hallmarked by the drive to sacrifice to make the other person first safe then happy, whereas lust is about physical sexual pleasure. Does this help you see the difference?" I asked. She nodded, "I think so, Pop, but it still hurts,,, in here." she pointed to her heart. Now I began to look at her with sympathy. "Do you believe I did wrong?" she asked. "In this case, the wrong you did was fighting with your little sister, not in reference to the call, that you seem to have done fine in regards to your temptation set." was my response.

One of the things I explained to her was the horror of the behavior of Sodom and Gomorrah, and I could tell from the set of her jaw and the look in her eyes that she did NOT like what it implied, so I explained "What they were doing was gang-rape, child. Listen; your orientation is merely a temptation, and like any other temptation, it's not sinful unless you agree to it!" "Like an e-mail offer?" she asked "Exactly, but from organized crime." I responded, then continued "And once you agree, you're in their debt, hence, you're their slave!" I could tell this alarmed and frightened her. "Good, you should be frightened; beings like that are evil, and will abuse you!" I said, in order to teach her right from wrong.

"I'll agree that rape is evil, and should never be done, but how is love evil?" she asked, still confused. I messed with her hair in a playful way, to calm her, and it seemed to work, then explained "Love comes in many different forms… do you know what the meaning of a weed is?" I asked her to explain. When she shook her head 'no' I clarified "A weed is simply a plant where it doesn't belong, so… a tomato plant in a watermelon patch is usually a weed- unless you're weird that way.,.,.," I explained joking a bit, and she cracked up at the thought. "If I loved pizza the way I love your mom, I'd have some sort of a mental deficiency, wouldn't I?" "I guess so, Dad." "Or even worse: If I loved my wife the way I love pizza…" "**Que****ASCO!"** (Spanish for 'yuck') Kennedy burst out, clearly disgusted, and starting to stand. "that's my point, Kiddo." I said, chuckling.

Then later on, at the dinner table, I explained to Nina about 'tactics' in fighting against immorality "Yes, Nina, your sister should not be dating girls… but as near as I can tell, some how some wires in her head got crossed., not her fault, but probably due to a rather brutal 'biological weapon' known as Original Sin, in her case, it 'inverted' her sexual/romantic attractions. In some people, it can induce paranoia, in others; psychopathy, still others: sociopathy." "Humanity got messed up at the Garden of Eden, children." Abigail said. "Other people have a propensity for addictions, still others get extremely stupid- no offense intended to those afflicted with that problem for them." I explained "No sense hiding the truth from our children, my wife." I said. Her response was "They'll have to learn it sooner or later, better it be from us than somebody we cannot trust." "So, my 'problem', as you're saying, is that somehow or another, I got a 'computer glitch' in my sexual orientation…" Kennedy surmised. "You're afflicted with that problem, but you can still overcome or simply control it- for the safety of your neighbors." was my response. "By the way, it's not your fault that you have that problem, Kennedy, but what you _**do**_ with it is a measure of the woman you are, or will be." I said to encourage her to behave herself.

**At the restaurant in Connecticut in Oct. of 2001:**

After my little family and I had finished our meal, Abigail and I got quite a pleasant surprise: Nina walked up to Kennedy and hugged her, thanking her for saving them from the monster. Both Kennedy and Nina publicly professed that they would fight off anybody who picked on the other. _'I could use this to help my girl understand the kind of love she __**is**__ called to!'_ were my thoughts on this matter. We were staying at a hotel near the Renaissance Faire because of the family's delight in that period of history, and the place it was taking place, as well as this family's wealth could afford it.

At the hotel, Kennedy was staying in her own room, Nina in hers, but the rooms adjoined, and my wife and I were staying in our own room. Taking my 18yr old daughter- Kennedy to the side, I asked her "Could we talk about what happened in the car a bit?" "Oh, _that_." she responded, remembering her bizarre outburst… "WEIRD thought" she said, her eyebrows going up to her bangs for emphasis, which are about half way up her forehead at this time "and please promise me not to freak out." she said, and I nodded, more curious about what happened than I would be angry at my child "but, in my mind, I was kissing Amber, then all of a sudden, Amber morphed into Nina. It was that my girlfriend became my sister, so: incest equals yuck!" she said with a weird grin, concerned I might not believe or might relegate her to sub-human. "Kennedy, my child, considering somebody a subhuman is not merely a horrible corruption of understanding the faith; our Catholic faith, but it's also blatantly scientifically illogical: it would require your species to change, something no creature is capable of doing, and God will not do! He made you to be human, Kenn, nobody has a license to act on their temptations; we're both attracted to females, for instance, but that's just a desire, and one that has to be controlled." I said, believing that my child understood I meant the desire, not one's neighbors!

"Dad, do you think I am bad?" she asked me out of the blue sometime later. "No more than anybody else alive, Kenn. What's this about?" now I began to realize she's terrified of something. "My little girl, you're only bad if you Choose to be bad." I tried to explain… "And you'd choose to be bad by Doing bad things, or intending to do bad things." I tried to explain. _'I'll get to the facts about the Church and science later on, but it's far more harmonious than what's let on in the world.'_ I planned.

**Maybe two moths later, in our family home:**

Abigail and I had gone shopping for food, and left our children to do their schoolwork; as they were being home-schooled. Much to our surprise, we found the school books all over the table, work was done, however, and we heard laughter coming from my study! When I entered, I found my daughters had gotten into my Watchers Journal and were reading it! "Dad, where were you? You missed a year!" Nina said, slightly cracking up "Huh? What? What?" was all I could think of to say. "Dad, Quincenera is 15, not 16!" Kennedy said smiling in a laughing manner. "Woops!" was my response "I goofed., can't really be expected to keep in mind all cultural celebrations." I said "But I am aware that that celebration **is** very important in Hispanic ethnicity, sorry about that." the girls looked at each other, smiling, and responded simultaneously "Literary goof up, anyways, the celebration _**did**_ occur on time, remember?" "That it did, my children, that it did." I said.

**Author's Notes:** There's no way in existence that Brian would ever sever his ties with his daughter, Kennedy! He's her father now, and that's that! But the message is some of the problems a family can have with a gay child, and obligations to dealing with such a cross that cannot be rejected- a child with an orientation problem can be a cross for a family, but IS still, and forever, the couple's child, and Kennedy here is a troubled young woman!

Simply put: Justice is Justice, regardless of who you are!- and it relates to All people.


End file.
